Can I Tell You a Secret?
by wayward-tiger
Summary: Dean's underwear no longer fits him at five months pregnant. It's up to Castiel to take his best friend shopping and ease Dean's worries, but will Dean be able to overcome his nervousness and unease concerning his body? WARNING: MPREG, Dean/Benny


"What about this one?" Castiel held up the mint green baby doll slip.

"Absolutely not." Dean made a disgusted face, causing Castiel to place the article of clothing back on the rack.

"You're going to have to pick out something, Dean." Castiel sighed, his patience was wearing thin with the pregnant man's picky taste in clothing, "You told me yourself that you barely fit into any of your underwear anymore."

Dean rolled his eyes at his friend, "Yeah, true, but that doesn't mean I have to pick out some humiliating baby doll nighty."

Dean had decided that at five months pregnant with twins, it was about time he invested in some new sets of underwear. He just revamped his collection of maternity-wear pants, and had decided to rough it out by wearing his old cotton t-shirts for as long as they held their stretch over his midsection. The only thing he was in need of now was underwear—and that absolutely did not mean lingerie slips!

"C'mon, Dean, you know Benny would be thrilled to see you in it. Just think of how the color would bring out those big green eyes of yours." Castiel batted his eyelashes playfully as he made a pouting expression with his fat chapped lips.

Dean crossed his arms over his chest—his very swollen and puffy chest; and wait a minute, were those tits growing there? No thank you!—and stomped his foot with stubborn distaste.

"Cas, I hardly think my husband wants to see me when I'm on the verge of looking like the second largest breed of whale in the Atlantic." Dean huffed.

"Don't be so sure of yourself, Dean." Castiel teased lightheartedly, "At least try some stuff on for me, please? I'm sure you'll be surprised at what you like."

It took Dean a moment before he reluctantly nodded his agreement, "Fine, but I'm warning you this stuff better be practical. I'm not gonna be pregnant forever; I just need a few things to hold me over until these little guys are outta my space."

"Anything you'd like, Dean." Castiel smiled as he left Dean to sit in the fitting room while he went through the store in search for practical yet sexy undergarments for his friend.

A few minutes later Castiel returned to Dean's fitting room with a pile of miscellaneous items. Dropping them on the seat beside the pregnant man, Dean roamed his hands through the different fabrics and searched for the first piece that he would try on. His finger lightly touched a metal clasp within the pile; curious he pulled the item out to inspect. Hanging in his grasp, Dean found himself staring at a purple laced bra with silver rhinestones lining the upper edge of the cup. Dean immediately shot a distasteful glare toward his blue-eyed friend.

"Hey now, try it on!" Castiel was sweating under Dean's glare.

"A bra, Cas? Really?" Dean grumbled.

"Research shows that carriers are just as susceptible to mammary growth for early production of breast milk," Castiel began defending his choice of clothing, "And let's not kid ourselves, Dean, you're at least a B-cup right now with twins on the way."

Dean looked down at his chest and a flurry of red blush sprang to life on his features. Castiel was right—he was at least a B-cup. _Shit, how did he ever let it get this far without noticing?_

"Not to mention this particular style comes with interchangeable and washable bra pads for any potential leakage that may occur."

"Okay, okay, I get it. I'll try it on, now get out!" Dean shooed his pesky friend out of the room and locked the door.

Moments later the latch unhinged and Dean stepped out to the fitting hall dressed in the purple lace bra and matching briefs. Castiel couldn't help but think that the set looked simply amazing on Dean, noting that the rhinestones really brought out the shine to his eyes and the peppering of freckles on his chest. Dean walked—partially waddled—toward the large wrap-around mirror in front of him. He turned and examined himself from almost every angle all while holding one hand over his large stomach, and the other rested firmly on his hip.

"What do you think?" Dean asked, his eyes were still attached to his own reflection.

"I think you look hot." Castiel grinned at Dean, "There's no way Benny could resist you like this."

Dean blushed, but returned the smile nonetheless, "You really think so?"

"I know so, Dean." Castiel stepped beside Dean and placed his hands on the pregnant man's shoulders, "You look stunning."

"Thanks, Cas, I hope so."

"Do they feel good?" Castiel asked, making certain that the straps of the bra were correctly adjusted to fit Dean's size.

"Yeah, they actually feel really great." Dean turned in the mirror to check out his backside, "They fit well, but I can tell that they have more stretch to give for further growth."

"And the brassiere?"

"You win; it's actually a relief on my chest. I don't feel like I'm dragging along."

"Fantastic!" Castiel beamed.

Dean wound up purchasing seven other sets similar to the purple lace one he had first tried on. Thanks go Castiel, Dean was certain that he most certainly did look appealing in his new underwear—growing belly or not. Dean left the maternity store with boosted confidence.

**X**

"Hey, daddy?" Dean's voice was barely a whisper as he opened and peered from behind the bedroom door.

Sitting on the bed, Benny looked up from the newspaper and turned his head in the direction of the sweet voice, "Yes, suggah?"

"You busy?" Dean asked anxiously.

"Not for you, I ain't." Benny set the paper to the side on the nightstand table near the bed.

Dean nervously stepped through the doorway and tiptoed into the bedroom. Benny's breath skipped, and he gulped wildly for air when he was greeted by the sight of his beautiful husband dressed scantily in maternity lingerie. Benny's eyeballs were nearly bursting out of their sockets as he watched Dean salaciously waddle and crawl his way onto the mattress; his hands gripped the silk linen tight.

"And what do I owe this honor?" Benny grinned as Dean straddled the larger man's legs, his large round belly nestled lovingly between the two soon-to-be parents.

"I missed you, daddy." Dean sheepishly nipped at Benny's scruff-covered jaw.

Benny splayed his hands protectively over the lower part of Dean's back and hummed with pleasure, "I missed you too, baby. Was waitin' for ya to come to me." Benny kissed the mother of his children slow and smooth; a taste of honey and sugar lingered on his tongue, "You're so damn beautiful like this."

Dean blushed as he looked up at his husband through shy, hooded eyes, "You think I'm beautiful like this?" Dean rested his palm overtop his growing belly.

"The sexiest." Benny soothed as his hands roamed lower beneath Dean's lace panties, delicately parting the perfect globes of the pregnant man's ass before he stuck his finger inside his wet little cunt, "Love you filled up with my child."

"Yeah?" Dean gasped and his eyes fluttered as he felt one and then two of Benny's digits press in and scissor him from behind.

"Damn straight, darlin'." Benny sucked long and hard against the tender Deans flesh where his neck met his shoulders, "Gonna keep you fecund an' swollen with my seed all the time. I love you like this."

"Can I tell you a secret?" Dean whispered into his husband's ear.

"You can tell me anythin'."

Moaning low against Benny's jawline, Dean panted, "I like it, too."


End file.
